marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramonda (Earth-11584)
History "I am proud of you my son. And your father is proud of you as well. He is always with us...watching with the Ancestors. You will always make us proud." '''Ramonda '''is the current Queen Mother of Wakanda and the mother of the current monarch, King T'Challa. She is also the mother of Shuri, the lead scientist of the Wakandan Design Group. Born into the Mining Tribe of Wakanda, Ramonda was selected from an early age to begin training to be a member of the Dora Milaje, the King's Guard of Wakanda. However, her training was brief, as she left the Dora Milaje and returned to normal Wakandan life. The reasons for this departure are unknown, but it did not affect her standing in the country. When she was a teenager she attracted the eye of the Crown Prince of Wakanda at the time, T'Chaka, and the two became fast friends and eventual lovers. They were married before T'Chaka's younger brother, N'Jobu, left on his mission to America, as Ramonda had said she had met him just before their wedding day. In time she became the queen of Wakanda, when T'Chaka assumed the throne after the death of his father, Azzuri. Unlike some other queens of the past, Ramonda mostly kept out of the affairs of state, and focused on raising her children as best she could. It is unknown whether she was ever told of the fate of N'Jobu when T'Chaka returned from America in 1992, though likely not given the secrecy with which her husband kept that day from most people (and her own shocked reaction upon seeing N'Jadaka for the first time). Amongst her children, Ramonda was closest to T'Challa, and somewhat dismayed that her daughter, Shuri, seemed to shun tradition and adopt more of a western style culture. Ramonda was devastated when her husband died in Vienna, but proud when her son assumed the throne and was victorious in his Ascension Ceremony over M'Baku. The joy of Ramonda seeing her son crowned king was short-lived, however, as her nephew, N'Jadaka arrived having captured Ulysses Klaue and challenged for the throne. Ramonda's strength was called upon when it appeared that T'Challa had died at the hands of her nephew, and she coordinated with her daughter Shuri and Nakia to steal one of the Heart-Shaped Herbs and leave Wakanda. After some discussion, they eventually decided (reluctantly, on Ramonda's part) to give the Herb to M'Baku, the head of the Jabari, as he had the best chance of defeating N'Jadaka. However upon their arrival into Jabari land, they discovered that T'Challa was in fact still alive. Ramonda conducted the ceremony to heal her son and give him back the powers of the Black Panther. Despite wanting to help her son reclaim the throne, she remained in Jabariland during the Battle of the Vibranium Mount under the protection of the Jabari by T'Challa's request. She returned to the Golden City after T'Challa was victorious, having seen her family restored to the seat of Wakandan Power. Powers & Abilities * Diplomatic Ability: Despite not holding any legal authority within the nation of Wakanda, Ramonda is a highly respected figure within the government, and has skills necessary to be a qualified diplomat. * Limited Combat Training: It is known that when she was younger, Ramonda had taken the basic training that the Dora Milaje engage in. However, she never actively served in this capacity. Weaknesses Ramonda has no special abilities that would protect her from harm. She is also somewhat blinded by prejudices of the past, as she was reluctant to hand over the Heart-Shaped Herb to M'Baku when her son was thought dead, fearing that they would create a greater monster than the one who had seized the throne. Film Details Ramonda appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Angela Bassett. * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters